


First Drops of a Downpour

by notquiteaphoenix



Series: Tempestuous Skies [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaphoenix/pseuds/notquiteaphoenix
Summary: Ana has never considered looking for Harmony, she doesn't care enough to take the time between being a single-mom and freelance sniper.Sometimes, you run into these things.





	First Drops of a Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Makes a bit more sense you are somewhat familair with the "magical power" of Flames in KHR <strike>and the assumption that fandom liberally rolled with Flame canon </strike>
> 
> Here's a [link to the basics of Flames in KHR](https://reborn.fandom.com/wiki/Dying_Will_Flame) and it's probably good to assume that all the characters in this AU are involved (or at least associated) with criminal families like the mafia.

This is not the worst mess Ana has gotten herself in.

Just the worst while she has _ Fareeha _ in her hands.

She had eased Sam’s concerns just hours ago when he held out their toddler daughter to her waiting arms, the small child somehow heavier than any rifle Ana has ever carried. 

Then, it was smiles and reassurances as she sent off home to his family.

Now?

Now she has three absolutely idiotic hitmen after her. Do they seriously think a _ baby _ is going to keep Ana Fucking Amari from murdering them?

And she runs, looking for higher ground like a thousand times before. 

This time, however, the weight in her arms offers her no protection and is infinitely more precious than her rifle.

And for that, Ana will make sure Fareeha and herself are the ones left alive.

* * *

Six blocks later, up and down various fire escapes, they still have her on the run. 

For the moment she’s sticking to the street, looking every inch a simple harried mom and using the thin crowds as her a line of protection. 

A flash of color—several colors, actually, but it’s the iridescent orange that catches her eye—is her only warning before she crashes into a solid wall of muscle.

“Woah—“ one set of hands keeps her careening into the street, more an instinct to avoid rather than tilted momentum.

Another set of hands steadies her, solid but carefully hovering as if to not restrain her. 

_Two_ walls of solid muscle, apparently. 

Ana looks at the couple she crashed into and—

The world stops, cold and unmoving like Ana doused herself in her own Rain Flames. 

Is that a fucking _ Sky_?

No, _ two _Skies. 

A fluttering mess of orange and half the fucking rainbow between the two and it’s not what should call her but her own Flame flickers past her control.

And then time restarts again, shouting on the street beyond.

This isn’t how Ana thought Flame Courting would go but she knows stories and she needs help. She can kill her pursuers but—

She holds out Fareeha, sleepy, sweet-for-the-moment Fareeha, to the vibrant sunset Sky. The mix of red, orange, and purple Flames stirs her curiosity but she has no time for questions. The sunset Sky holds her, carefully, knowingly and Ana doesn’t allow herself to doubt. The other Sky's Flames layer with Sunny yellow, maybe just yellow—like a Sky is something to be a _just some plain thing_!—though this close to his companion, it's hard to distinguish if some of those sunset colors settle into the other.

A million questions rush through her—are they Harmonized with each other? how do two people have such a mix? are they her Sky?—before she glances at Fareeha, held protected in strong arms and collects herself. When she opens her mouth, she does not ask. She commands; “Keep her safe, I have work to do.”

And with that, she turns and does not look back.

* * *

These idiots must think she’s useless without her rifle.

Hah.

But that’s what happens when her sniper rifle is a calling card.

Ana's knives are still tucked into her boots and the cooling gun in her hand belongs to one of her assailants now dead at her feet.

She nudges him with her boot, careful to avoid any blood. No need to leave a trail.

A shot cracks the silence behind her.

She braces for pain but only feels the ringing silence.

She turns around. One man, dressed like the others who attacked her is bleeding out on the ground. The other is the bookend to the man she left her baby with.

Statue-still, she stares him down. Doubt burns through her, a hundred thoughts of Fareeha, of dying in this alley. She forces those thoughts back and embraces the cool practicality of her Flames.

“I got Gabe and the baby safe. He won’t let anyone touch her.” He glances at the bodies, tucking his gun back into a hip holster. “Impressive.”

Part of her—a very small part but one that had to take into account all variables—ditches the worrisome possibility of her Skies being civilians.

A stupid part of her, because she's never _wanted _a Sky before. Harmony and Guardians, practically a child's tale and not one to chase after.

He steps closer, slowly and with hands visible, giving her a very obvious out.

She lets him.

”May I?” He holds up a hand to her cheek—one of the goons got a fist her across the check and she can feel the beginnings of a bruise—and the twist of orange and yellow Flames at his fingertips shift a bright yellow gold.

The potential for healing, or something far worse.

Ana inclines her head, letting him. 

His Flames flicker over her cheek. They dance along her skin cautiously and she can feel the thrum of high energy emotions like curiously and worry and uncertainty.

She almost follows back with cooling blue Flame.

“Sun and Sky, you’re a bit muddled.”

Jack shrugs. “Can be useful sometimes.” Finished, he pulls his hand back, staying a respectful distance back. “I’m Jack.”

A false name is on her lips. Today, it tastes bad.

Her call name even worse.

Is this Sky magic? Ana doesn’t feel cowed--she’d shoot this Jack if that was the case. 

Just...different.

“I’m Ana.”

Jack’s grin is bright as his Flames. “Come on, let’s find Gabe.”

He looks at her, hope straining his face even as he keeps a respectable difference.

“I fully expect you to bring me back to my baby.”

Surprise flashes across his face. “Of course, Gabe’s still with her—we made sure to find a safe spot before I followed. I swear.”

There’s so much honestly laced into his words and through his very Flames.

Ana laughs.

* * *

The blond—this strange Sky named Jack—leads her to a cafe a few streets over from where she left then.

It’s easy to find his partner sitting in the corner. Not obvious from the window but from the three baristas who keep glancing over and cooing.

This “Gabe” sits with three coffee mugs, a half-eaten slice of cake, and Fareeha on the table. Her daughter "sits" with the help of Jack’s blue jacket around her as support while Gabe plays peekaboo with her.

Her stubborn daughter is stuck in full frown mode.

Fareeha gets that from Sam, far too serious by far. 

And perhaps that’s fair, from the way Gabriel’s has one hand in his hoodie pocket and Ana can see a tenseness in his shoulder that hints at prepared and weapon.

“Gabriel,” Jack says before they reach him. A greeting, 

Gabriel’s Flames flare, a brilliant layering of red, orange, and purple. They pull back and Gabriel meets Jack’s eyes before her own.

He tilts his head and Jack seems to take that as a welcome, crossing the cafe. He stands at the other side of the table and turns to his...Guardian? Sky? She’s unsure of the dynamics of _ two _Flame-mixed Skies. 

The two look at her, framing Fareeha like a pair of expectant cats with their catch between them.

She walks forward, taking in but forcing herself not to react even when Gabriel’s Flames flicker.

Ana picks up Fareeha who eyes her suspiciously and then drifts surprisingly fast into sleep.

Ana might be flaring her own Rain Flames a little strongly. 

Just a little.

Ana hipchecks Jack towards a chair and sits down in one herself. “Put away that gun,” she tells Gabriel and settles Fareeha into the crook of her arm.

He rolls his eyes and adjusts his handgun to a holster. A leftie. She almost laughs, the pair are truly complementing bookends if one shoots left and the other right.

There is a weird quiet and Jack fidgets.

Then he opens his mouth—

Only to close it when Gabriel kicks him under the table.

They glare at each other and Ana can practically see the argument, knows it’s about her with the way their Flames reach out to her own and then curl back in a flickering dance.

She flares instinctively, seeing if they pull back, think of her as too much, a downpour in a desert that has left more than one Sky drowned in Tranquility.

They glance at her, their Flames reaching back, neither rejecting or cowed. Restrained, yes, but by the Skies themselves. 

Finally, Gabe rolls his eyes at his partner who sighs. Jack rubs the back of his head. “We were wondering if you—“

Fareeha chooses that moment to wake, baby words tumbling from her mouth, distracting both Skies again.

Ana looks at them, cooing over at her baby. “Well, I guess you’re mine now”

Both look at her, eyes sharp and evaluating.

Gabriel leans back in his chair. “We don’t even know your _name."_

“It’s Ana,” Jack says, holding out his hand for Fareeha loop her fingers around his thumb.

“Not what I meant.” Gabriel glares, even as his Flames spread out, intermingling with Jack’s and tempting Harmony to her own. 

Ana just smirks. If this dorks are so sensitive to just a taste of her Rain and can be won over so easily by a baby, well, Ana has this Harmony in the bag. If she decides to keep it. “I’m Ana Amari, the best sniper in the world. You might know me as...Shrike.”

**Author's Note:**

> <strike>Always just assume any fandom I even dabble in has a KHR AU </strike>  
This is an exceedingly niche fic to celebrate my bday. I actually finished on time. Woot! 
> 
> I have Ana as a Rain, Gabriel as a Sky with Storm and Cloud (what I've taken to calling a "sunset sky", though more than one combo could probably make that name), and Jack is a Sky with Sun Flames. I have put a little too much thought in this AU, and if you would like to chatter about it or KHR/OVW in general, feel free in the comments, my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wwmusing), or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/notquiteaphoenix).


End file.
